secangkir teh hangat pekat
by kocchikocchi
Summary: Ichigo, Orihime, dan lima kisah pendek tentang mereka. / Cangkir kedua: ketika mentari bangun. Ichigo melepaskan ciumannya sejenak untuk mendengar apa yang Orihime ingin katakan dan Orihime menatapnya, dua kali kerjapan mata pada bibirnya, kemudian ia memutuskan bahwa apa yang ia akan katakan toh mungkin tak begitu penting dari awal jadi ia turun untuk menemuinya lagi.
1. Chapter 1

**judul.** pemimpi

 **disclaimer.** BLEACH © titekubo

 **warning**. ichiori, referensi pada BLEACH 237: _Goodbye, Halcyon Days_. 3, 4 tahun pasca Thousand Year Blood War Arc.

Selamat membaca.

.

.

.

"Seandainya aku bisa hidup lima kali."

Ichigo mendongak, buku yang tengah dibacanya terabaikan untuk sejenak. Duduk di hadapannya, Orihime menatap tanpa fokus penuh ke langit di luar jendela. Warna lembayung kala sore perlahan turun menutupi langit.

 _(Ichigo menyadari bahwa walaupun Orihime berada di sini bersamanya, pikiran gadis berimajinasi super aktif tersebut tengah berada entah di mana di luar sana, tinggi, jauh tinggi berada di angkasa. Sementara dia, Ichigo, dia selalu merupakan seorang realis dengan baik pikirannya maupun tubuhnya sendiri terpaku pada tanah tanpa mampu pergi ke mana-mana.)_

"Kenapa, memangnya?" tanyanya, setengah hati mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada bukunya. Ia memiliki tugas membuat esai dari salah satu karya Neruda yang dikumpulkan hari Senin, dan jika ia tidak menyelesaikan ini sesegera mungkin, ia mungkin akan kehilangan kesempatan menikmati sisa Sabtu sore dengan santai.

Ia tidak mendengar ada jawaban untuk sementara waktu, namun kemudian Orihime perlahan menjawab.

"Aku ingin mencoba melakukan banyak hal. Aku mau membuka toko kue..."

"Yah, kau kan bisa membuka toko kue kapan saja kalau kau mau."

"... jadi guru..."

"Kau juga bisa membuka toko kue dan mengajar di sana."

"... terus, jadi astronot juga."

"... hah...?"

Jika Orihime menyadari ekspresi tak paham yang diarahkan Ichigo kepadanya, ia tidak menunjukkannya.

"Apa menurutmu aku bisa membuka toko kue di luar angkasa?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan sederhana yang hanya membutuhkan jawaban ya atau tidak, tetapi Ichigo menemukan dirinya kehilangan kata-kata.

Ichigo sempat berpikir bahwa Orihime sedang bercanda, pula, tetapi kedua mata oranye Orihime terarah kepadanya dan ia dapat melihat bahwa Orihime sedang serius. Ada kilauan kekanakan di kedua matanya, kilauan yang hanya muncul ketika ia sedang berada di depan makanan favoritnya—kentang panggang lapis mentega—dan Ichigo tidak tega untuk mengatakan 'tidak'. Toh tidak seperti ia pernah bisa tega terhadap gadis tersebut, dari awal.

Tetapi Orihime tidak sedang menanti jawaban Ichigo.

"Aku juga ingin mencoba melakukan banyak hal lain. Aku ingin mencoba punya lima pekerjaan berbeda, tinggal di lima kota berbeda, dan makan lima makanan berbeda sampai kenyang..." lanjut Orihime dengan nada setengah bermimpi, tangan kanannya meraih udara kosong di hadapannya, sebelum berhenti di tengah jalan dan kembali jatuh ke lantai.

"... tapi, aku... mau satu hal tetap sama di setiap kehidupan yang berbeda itu."

Suasananya berubah. Mendadak, tanpa disadari Ichigo, Orihime berdiri lalu duduk tepat di sampingnya. Ichigo merasa tenggorokannya tercekat saat memandangnya, sisa sinar matahari sore menyentuh helai halus rambut oranye kemerahan Orihime yang menjuntai melewati bahunya, lengannya, kakinya, dan meskipun itu berat bagi Ichigo, ia berusaha memanggil suaranya kembali untuk mengatakan satu hal.

"Apa..." Ichigo menelan ludah. "... apa itu...?"

Orihime tidak menjawab, tetapi ia meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Ichigo dan semua jawaban terasa jelas.

* * *

( _Kamu_ ,

Orihime berucap,

dengan tatapan matanya, dengan setiap gerakan lembut tubuhnya,

tanpa satu pun kata terdengar dari bibirnya,

 _kamu, kamu, kamu,_ _ **kamu**_.

 _Aku ingin selalu bersama_ _ **mu**_ _._

Tanpa kata-kata pula, tanpa aba-aba, Ichigo menariknya mendekat dan seisi dunia terasa terlupakan.)

* * *

Dan walaupun Ichigo, dengan wajah merah seakan demam, membisikkan balasannya dalam wujud kata-kata tak terkontrol yang didekatkan pada telinganya, pada mulutnya, yang makin lama terdengar makin putus asa dan mendesak pada setiap gerakannya, Orihime mengangkat tangannya untuk dengan lembut menyentuh wajahnya—tangan yang, kemudian, Ichigo tangkap di antara pipi dan tangannya sendiri, letakkan di permukaan kasur yang lembut, sementara ia merengkuh jemari halus gadis tersebut dengan jari-jari yang lebih besar dan kasar miliknya sendiri saat mereka melanjutkan, dan—

Beberapa saat kemudian, Orihime dengan nyaman meletakkan diri di sisi Ichigo sementara Ichigo menariknya lebih dekat lagi dengan tangannya yang bebas. Pada saat itu, Ichigo menyadari bahwa apa yang dikatakan Orihime itu bukan sekadar racauan, bukan sekadar mimpi. Tapi janji.

Janji yang entah mengapa rasanya pernah didengarnya di masa lalu, yang menggema melalui mimpi dan realita yang terlupakan.

.

.

.

(Persis rasanya seperti mimpi yang terlupakan tersebut, dulu, dulu sekali, ia merasakan tetesan air mata dingin berjatuhan di atas pipinya dan kekosongan yang mengerikan memenuhi dadanya saat perlahan kehangatan tubuh Orihime meninggalkan dirinya.)


	2. Chapter 2

**judul.** _when the sun comes up_

 **warning**. Ichigo x Orihime, ditulis untuk 16 tahun ke atas karena deskripsi dan niat tersembunyi penulis laknat, walaupun tak ada yang eksplisit. sangat tidak dianjurkan untuk dibaca oleh orang-orang yang alergi fluff atau ichiori pada umumnya.

 **disclaimer**. BLEACH (c) kubotite.

selamat membaca.

-x-

Aneh rasanya bahwa Ichigo memiliki ekspresi merengut yang khas menghiasi wajahnya 24 jam dalam sehari; ekspresi wajah dan bahasa tubuh yang tampak begitu tegang sehingga mengusir orang-orang di sekitarnya menjauh selama dirinya sadar, hanya untuk menghilang ketika dirinya sedang tertidur.

Tapi tidak seperti Orihime membenci rengutannya. Oh, tidak. Ia _menyukainya_ , malah. Ekspresi wajah Ichigo yang hampir selalu merengut tersebut, yang tampak seram—barangkali menjengkelkan, kadang-kadang—di mata orang-orang, malah menjadi daya tarik tersembunyi bagi imajinasi Orihime yang hiperaktif. Terkadang ia melihatnya mirip seperti wajah para pelawak favoritnya di balik layar kaca. Alasan Orihime menyukai rengutan Ichigo agak konyol, benar deh, dan mungkin cara berpikirnya agak miring bagi kebanyakan orang, tapi Orihime tidak akan pernah mencari cara untuk mengubah Ichigo karena Ichigo sudah menjadi seseorang yang diinginkannya— _dirinya sendiri_ , pikir Orihime, dan ia takkan mengubahnya, bahkan demi seisi dunia ini.

Tetapi rengutan di wajah Ichigo benar-benar menghilang saat ia tidur. Rahangnya tidak mengejang, kedua alisnya tidak maju, dan tidak ada kerutan di ruang kosong di sela-sela kedua matanya. Bahkan kedua bahunya terlihat santai sementara dadanya naik dan turun mengikuti ritme napasnya yang lambat namun teratur. Dan kemudian, _kemudian_ Orihime memutuskan bahwa ia lebih menyukai ekspresi Ichigo yang ini daripada yang sebelumnya.

Ichigo tampak paling damai ketika ia tertidur, Orihime menyadari, nyaris _rapuh_ , malah, dan Orihime berusaha menahan tawanya karena berbagai alasan; nama Ichigo dan kata rapuh tidak boleh digunakan dalam satu kalimat yang sama karena Ichigo tidak akan menyukai ide Orihime menertawakannya, contohnya, tapi yang lebih penting, sekarang baru jam enam pagi dan Orihime tidak ingin membangunkan Ichigo. Tidak sekarang.

Burung-burung berkicau di luar jendela dan sinar matahari yang hangat perlahan menuruni temboknya, menembus celah-celah kosong yang tak terhalang tirai—Orihime mengingatkan diri untuk segera mulai bergerak, ia punya pekerjaan di toko kue, dan sarapan mereka tidak akan menyiapkan diri sendiri walaupun ia sangat menginginkannya. Meski demikian, karena suatu alasan tertentu, ia tak dapat bangkit dari tempat tidurnya sendiri.

Terutama karena tangan kanan Ichigo terbentang di atasnya, melingkarinya, menahannya agar tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berbaring.

Sebenarnya Ichigo tidak benar-benar menariknya mendekat, tetapi ia tidak membebaskannya juga. Entah mengapa sebuah suara kecil di pikiran Orihime memberitahunya bahwa bukan Ichigo yang mencegahnya pergi, melainkan dirinya sendiri, dan sejujurnya, ia tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk melawan kekuatan itu. Jadi jemari kecil gadis berambut cokelat kemerahan itu menggesek bahu kuat yang mengemban beban seluruh dunia tersebut, secara perlahan, secara _hati-hati_ , berharap ia mampu entah bagaimana memindahkan sebagian dari beban itu—tidak, _seluruhnya_ —ke bahunya sendiri, walaupun ia tahu bahwa Ichigo takkan pernah mengizinkannya bahkan dalam ribuan tahun. Tetapi toh Ichigo tidak pernah benar-benar memutuskan apa yang ia akan dan tidak akan lakukan.

Atau semua hal yang akan ia lakukan untuk _nya_.

Mata pemuda tersebut mengerjap terbuka sementara miliknya sendiri melebar; iris cokelat gelap bertemu dengan cokelat kekuningan yang hangat, dan— _tidak, tolong, kumohon, jangan bangun dulu!_ —Orihime merasa menyesal, menyesal karena tak sengaja membangunkannya, dan ia berusaha membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu— _apapun_ , sebenarnya, untuk meminta maaf—tetapi sepertinya itu adalah sebuah kesalahan, karena di sana Ichigo mencium sisi dari bibir Orihime dengan hati-hati, dengan lembut... sungguh seperti Ichigo yang selama ini ia kenal, walau agak kikuk juga, yang merupakan hal yang dapat dimengerti mengingat Ichigo baru saja bangun dan tak mungkin bisa mengontrol gerakannya secara baik dalam waktu yang singkat, jadi Orihime memutuskan untuk tidak berkomentar tentang itu.

Lembutnya gesekan bibir mereka, gerakan jemari membundar perlahan dan penuh perasaan di punggungnya yang membuatnya nyaman, sisi penyayang dari pemuda berambut jingga cerah tersebut yang tak pernah ditunjukkannya kepada orang lain—semua merupakan hal-hal yang takkan Orihime ubah, maupun biarkan orang lain mengubahnya, demi apapun.

Orihime memiringkan kepalanya untuk menemui bibir Ichigo. Ia tidak sadar bahwa ia mulai mendorong sang agen shinigami kembali melesak ke bantalnya, tangannya yang lebih kecil bergerak ke atas dada bidangnya, persis sebelum ia menyadari bahwa ia mulai menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak jelas. Ichigo melepaskan ciumannya sejenak untuk mendengar apa yang Orihime ingin katakan dan Orihime menatapnya, dua kali kerjapan mata pada bibirnya, kemudian ia memutuskan bahwa apa yang ia akan katakan toh mungkin tak begitu penting dari awal jadi ia turun untuk menemuinya lagi.

-x-

Ichigo membiarkan Orihime menyandarkan kepalanya di dekat lehernya sementara ia menenggelamkan jemarinya di rambut cokelat kemerahan gadis itu, mengacak-acaknya dan merapikannya kembali, membiarkan buku-buku jarinya yang kasar untuk menggesek punggung perempuan itu kadang-kadang. Gerakan sesederhana itu sebenarnya lebih dari cukup untuk mengirimkan getaran hingga ke seluruh tubuh Orihime, membuatnya merasa menggigil sekaligus nyaman dan hangat pada saat yang bersamaan sehingga ia tidak memintanya untuk berhenti.

Kemudian kesadaran kembali merasuki pikirannya, ia tak tahu sekarang jam berapa, jadi Orihime bangkit dari tempat tidur, mendongak untuk melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding dan—

"Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang."

Ichigo tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tidak secara langsung, paling tidak, tetapi Orihime tidak perlu menatapnya untuk mengetahui bahwa kata-kata itu mengecewakannya.

" _Ku_ rasa tinggal di sini untuk beberapa waktu lebih lama lagi terdengar lebih menyenangkan."

"... Memang," Orihime setuju, tersenyum kecil, dan menjatuhkan dirinya kembali secara perlahan di atas pemuda itu. Ichigo mengerang.

"Dan ini adalah cara bangun pagi yang luar biasa."

Orihime mengerjapkan mata.

"... Kau tidak marah padaku karena tak sengaja membangunkanmu?"

Ichigo mendengus. Bahkan dengan kedua mata cokelatnya setengah tertutup dan fakta bahwa Orihime tak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas dalam posisi mereka sekarang, gadis itu masih dapat merasakan kegelian mewarnai nada suara pemuda tersebut.

"... Ya. Aku _benar-benar_ marah. Inilah caraku untuk menunjukkan betapa aku marah padamu."

Kemudian Ichigo bangkit, membalikkan posisi mereka sehingga kini Orihime-lah yang berada di bawahnya, dan menciumnya lagi.

-x-

 **a/n** : Saya hanya ingin mereka berpelukan.

... tadinya. D:


End file.
